Yachiru's Night Out
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by VariousStories: Years after Aizen's defeat, a now older Yachiru must contend with her feelings for Byakuya, leading up to a night they'll never forget. YachiruXByakuya! Two-Shot! Adult Yachiru!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is a request by VariousStories. This is not a Loli fic! Two-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! Adult Yachiru! Bit OOC!**

 _Yachiru's Night Out_

 _ **Years after the Winter War….  
**_ **Soul Society; 11:25 PM**

The wind brought the coolness of spring to the Soul Society. All was quiet as the Soul Reapers turned in for the night. The moon showered its ivory glow onto the world as everyone quietly went to sleep.

Everyone, that is, except for a certain pink-haired lieutenant.

The little girl who constantly clung to her adoptive father's shoulder was gone now. In the years that had passed since Aizen's defeat, Yachiru Kusajishi had grown into a lovely young woman. She gracefully walked down a small garden path, taking a late-night walk since she had trouble sleeping. In terms of age she appeared to be around twenty but her appearance wasn't the only thing to mature.

People have noted over the decades how Yachiru slowly stopped acting like a mischievous imp. She stopped pulling pranks and acted more lady-like, which impressed the other members of her squad. It certainly surprised Kenpachi when he actually found her reading a book, having thrown out her candy stash. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't someone to anger. When she'd discovered that Yumichika had been snooping around her room, which had been a dare from the other lieutenants, she'd beaten him black and blue. Her violent tendencies have earned her the notorious moniker "Squad Eleven's Pink Skull of Doom," the name coming from both her hair and her skull and crossbones hairpin she now wore in her long hair, having grown it out.

Yachiru walked along the path, her zanpakuto on her hip as she let the spring breeze fill her. She felt at peace as she walked, her long pink hair almost like a shining beacon in the dark. She walked until she came upon her favorite spot to stargaze, a hobby she picked up going through her teen phase when she got into arguments with her father and stormed out of the Squad.

Funny enough, while Yachiru had grown up, she retained a macabre sense of humor, finding comfort in a cemetery amongst her many quirks. She walked along the grave markers of many of her fallen squadmates, some of which she missed dearly. Finding a bench, she sat down on it and looked up at the stars and the moon. She felt restless. Peace had come to the Soul Society but as things stood, life was boring. There were no dire threats to try to crush them and make Yachiru's life worthwhile. It would seem that the Soul Reapers had reached their peak of danger with Aizen and it had left Yachiru feel unsatisfied. Now that she was an adult, she wanted more out of her life now. She craved for something to fill her with passion.

She lay on the bench, staring up at the stars and making out constellations from books that Nanao had drilled into her. She didn't care much for the star constellations in the books, preferring to make up ones of her own. Currently she was mapping out the constellation of "Big Boobie's Hairpins," seeing the image of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. She closed her eyes after finishing her mental mapping and smiled, letting the silence of the graveyard sink in…until the cemetery wasn't silent anymore.

Hearing steps, Yachiru sat up, wondering if she'd been followed. One of the things she hated was when people tried to follow her when she wanted to be alone, particularly her father. Her surprise ended, however, when she saw a familiar person standing in front of a grave in the distance. Even in the darkness she recognized the man and stood up, silently making her way over to him.

Though Yachiru had changed in the decades that passed, Byakuya Kuchiki had barely changed at all. He stood there, dressed in his _Haori_ and hairpins as he stood in front of the grave. He frowned as he stared down at it. No matter how many times he tried, he still could not feel any closure or peace of mind in seeing his wife's grave. Part of him had hoped with each trek to the grave marker that he could reconcile that empty feeling inside of him. He missed his wife, the hurt from her death having not faded in the decades since her passing. He'd tried to keep himself strong for the sake of his family but in the most private of moments, moments such as this, his stoic façade crumbled and he let the pain seep in.

The hurt was all over his face as he continued to stand there, wishing to hold his wife in his arms again. The worst part about it was Rukia. His sister reminded him of his wife so much that, though he would never admit it out loud, in his weakest moments it would hurt to look at Rukia because for an instant he thought he'd been reunited with Hisana.

Byakuya reached out and touched the top of the grave marker, closing his eyes as he tried to steady himself. "Hisana…" he muttered, the hurt in his chest becoming unbearable.

Then he heard footsteps.

Whirling around, Byakuya put a hand on Senbonzakura and bristled in fury. Nobody had ever dared to disturb him while he was mourning his wife and he aimed to punish the one who violated that rule. His surprise was clear, however, when he saw the young woman, Yachiru, several feet away.

"Byakuya?" Yachiru asked, not bothering to use his title. With the exception of Captain Unohana, who was like a mother to her, Yachiru did not generally call captains by their given titles, something that irked Byakuya at the best of times.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi," Byakuya addressed, recovering his composure quickly. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked.

"I just came here to do some stargazing since I couldn't sleep." Yachiru gestured to the grave behind Byakuya. "I'm sorry, Byakuya. Did I interrupt?" she asked. She'd seen the face of pain Byakuya had as he stood in front of the grave and knew that even after all these years Byakuya was still in pain from losing Hisana.

"Yes," Byakuya bluntly said before turning back to his wife's grave. "I was here paying respect to my wife. But regardless, I was just about finished and about to return to my manor."

Before she even realized it, Yachiru's mouth moved on its own. "Would you like me to accompany you back there, Byakuya?" she asked. It was a good thing Byakuya couldn't see well in the dark since Yachiru's cheeks matched her hair.

One of the things that had never faded was Yachiru's crush for Byakuya Kuchiki. As she grew up, her childish crush led to an immense infatuation for the man, dreaming about him often; her teen phase had been particularly interesting when it came to her dreamland fantasies. Her dreams varied wildly; sometimes they were benign, such as marrying him or having a romantic night under the stars, while others were a bit more…spicy.

Byakuya looked at the young woman wearily. He was aware of Yachiru's crush; how could he not? But he could see in her red eyes that she was asking him out of niceness rather than some absurd attempt to court him, like a drunken Rangiku had tried several times. And part of him did long for company right now so he figured he'd tolerate her presence for now. He offered her his arm and gestured to the path leading out of the cemetery. "Very well, Lieutenant. I'll take you up on your offer."

Yachiru took his arm and they walked out of the cemetery together. On the inside, Yachiru was giddy with glee. To her this was like a dream come true. They walked together in silence for a while, taking a small forested path back to the Kuchiki Manor. Finally, Byakuya spoke up and broke the silence. "You said you were stargazing earlier?"

"Yep!" Yachiru smiled, staying close to Byakuya. "I've always found it relaxing when I can't sleep at night."

"I see," Byakuya said, "But why a graveyard though?" he asked, though he should've expected as much from the "Pink Skull of Doom".

"I tried the woods but I couldn't see past the trees. And…" she looked back in the direction of the graveyard, "I think that my squadmates would like it, having me visit them."

Byakuya looked at Yachiru curiously, seeing the young woman in a new like. He'd never imagine Yachiru caring about the fallen members of her squad, especially since he thought they were all a bunch of blood-crazed maniacs like her father. "I see…."

Yachiru looked at the man, concern written on her face. "Are you alright, Byakuya? You…you looked like you were in pain."

The question made Byakuya feel uncomfortable. He'd never exposed his feelings to anyone anymore, not even to Rukia even after he'd opened up to her. Tonight, however, he was feeling a bit more vulnerable. "I am…" he reluctantly admitted, not minding at all as Yachiru hugged his arm a little tighter in response.

"I see…" Yachiru said, not knowing what she should do. She knew that Byakuya was in pain but didn't know what to say; she'd never been in an actual relationship before; several people had tried asking her out but Kenpachi had scared them off like a raging bloodhound. "I know…I know I can't do much but…I'm here for you, Byakuya," she said softly. When they stopped walking, Yachiru realized they'd arrived at Byakuya's manor already, much to her disappointment.

Touched by the young woman's gesture, Byakuya stared at her intently. An odd feeling stirred inside him, one that he hadn't felt since Hisana. "Thank you, Yachiru. Have a good night." Yachiru looked a little disappointed, only to blush madly when Byakuya leaned forward.

It was only a kiss on the cheek but Yachiru thought she'd died and gone to heaven. "Goodnight…Byakuya…" she whispered, her head feeling light. She watched Byakuya enter the gates of his manor before turning away, her hand on the cheek Byakuya had kissed. "Byakuya…" she said. She walked until she reached a stump near the path back to Squad Eleven. She sat down on the stump and looked up at the stars again. She could see Byakuya's face in the stars, looking down at her. The pinkette felt a pain in her chest when she remembered the hurtful look in Byakuya's eyes before she interrupted him. "He's in such pain…" she murmured, looking back down onto the ground. The wind blew past her as she sat on the stump, looking back at the Kuchiki Manor. She put a hand to her chest and tried to calm down her heart. For just a second, she saw the man behind the stoic, stone-cold face she saw on a daily basis.

She wondered what her father and her friends would do. She'd never really considered Kenpachi a source of comfort; not after she figured out that her father's advice boiled down to "Just cut up the problem" and she didn't know what to say to her friends. They'd more than likely assume this was just a result of her undying crush towards the man but this wasn't just infatuation. She wanted to ease his pain, no matter what.

Making up her mind and hoping this wouldn't backfire, Yachiru hopped off the stump and headed for a secluded spot near the manor. She hadn't used her secret tunnels in years but she hoped she was slim enough to still squeeze inside. Moving aside a fake bush, she entered the hole and moved to her final destination: Byakuya's Bedroom.

 _ **A little later….**_

 __Byakuya lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He cursed himself for kissing Yachiru. It wasn't that he regretted kissing _her_ but he didn't like to show weakness to anyone. He knew he'd probably have to deal with Kenpachi's wrath later tomorrow when the girl blabbed to him in the morning. ' _Another irritation,'_ he thought as he rolled onto his side. ' _No doubt Zaraki will think I tried seducing her or said something vulgar….'_

Despite the silence, Byakuya could swear something was off as he lay there in his futon, his eyes closed. Minutes of this tense silence past until he could hear something else in his room: breathing that wasn't his own.

Opening his eyes, Byakuya bolted upright in bed and turned to the source of the breathing, only to stare in shock when his eyes locked with the ruby eyes of Yachiru Kusajishi, the young woman sitting a few feet away from him. "Yachiru! What is the meaning of this!" he demanded, angered at the woman's intrusion to his bedroom.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed at herself for getting caught. She didn't exactly have a plan in mind when she snuck into Byakuya's room using her old tunnels; thankfully she was slim enough to just squeeze through them, though it was a bit tight because of her large boobs. "I know I shouldn't have but…I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in anger. "Do not think that kiss from before meant anything, Yachiru. I was thanking you for walking with me. Nothing more." He pointed to the door. "Leave."

Taking a deep breath, Yachiru stayed where she was. "Please, Byakuya, I'm not here to stalk you or anything. I just…" she looked away and tried to find her words. "When you were at the cemetery, you were in such pain. You're in pain because you're lonely. I wanted to try to help you. I don't want you to be lonely anymore." She scooted closer until her knees touched Byakuya's, "I want you, Byakuya. And I want you to want me. I want you to feel loved and to no longer feel empty anymore."

Only the crickets outside made sound as Byakuya stared at Yachiru, the woman looking at him with a look of understanding. This girl had seen through his stoic mask and had seen the pain underneath him. Deep down in his core he was suffering from the hell of loneliness. Looking into Yachiru's ruby-red eyes made Byakuya's heart of ice melt.

Byakuya couldn't remember what happened to make him cave. All he knew was that one second he was staring Yachiru in the eye with her a foot away and the next he had Yachiru in his arms. Yachiru gasped as Byakuya pulled the woman into his lap. His strong arms wrapped around her and held her tight. The two Soul Reapers pressed their foreheads together as they looked each other in the eye. "Byak..u…ya…" Yachiru muttered, the blood rushing to her head. Byakuya bridged the gap between them and planting his lips on hers in a deep, deep kiss.

Yachiru sat on Byakuya's lap, her dream come true. Her slender hands ran through Byakuya's long black hair. Byakuya held her tight as he kissed her. As he pulled away he drank in the sight of the girl's face, her cheeks a roaring pink and her mouth opened up to pant for air. ' _No, she's no girl. She's a woman now.'_ He smiled from her reaction and traced her lips with a finger. "Tell me, was that your first kiss?" he asked.

"Yes," Yachiru slurred. She burned with heat and she felt like she was going to melt in the man's arms. She pulled Byakuya into another fervent kiss and mentally squealed as Byakuya turned around and laid Yachiru onto her back. Yachiru's head spun with so much emotion as the object of her affections lay on top of her, his lips glued to hers. "Ahhh…" she moaned as Byakuya suddenly stopped kissing her lips and started to pay attention to the rest of her. He kissed her cheek again, right on the spot where he kissed her the first time and then moved on to her jaw before kissing her neck. Yachiru's innocence and Byakuya's experience combined to make it as erotic as sin to Yachiru. Her back arched as the man's hand wrapped around the back of her neck. Just the touch of his hand on her bare skin sent sparks of pleasure down her spine.

Her mind completely giving in, Yachiru stopped Byakuya's tender ministrations and they sat up. Her hands shook as she gently grasped his nightrobe. "M-may I?" she asked, her trepidation clear in her eyes. She knew this was about to go past the point of no return but she wanted them both to want this.

Byakuya, sensing the fear in her eyes, took hold of her hands. "Yachiru, am I your first?" he asked. When Yachiru nodded, he caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. His free hand laced his fingers with Yachiru's and gently squeezed her hand. "I'll be gentle. I promise." He guided her hands to his robe. "You may disrobe me."

Butterflies fluttered inside Yachiru's stomach as she pulled away his nightrobe. Apparently Byakuya hadn't bothered to put on any undergarments so when she pulled away the white robe he was left bare before her. Yachiru's eyes widened and she subconsciously licked her lips as Byakuya's toned body became on display before she turned her gaze southward. She'd snuck a peek at her squadmates when they were taking showers but few measured up to Byakuya.

Before Yachiru could calm herself down, the naked Byakuya put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down onto her back. This time it was he who looked up and asked for permission as his hands found the tie to her _shihakusho._ "May I?" he asked with gentle eyes. When Yachiru nodded he pulled away the tie, pulling the black top off of her. He yanked off her _hakama_ along with her white panties and stared down at the girl beneath him, his eyes drinking in the sight like she was a goddess come down from on high.

When Yachiru had grown into a woman, she'd developed in all the right places. Her breasts, large and firm, were like two large melons. Her waist was slim and curvy and her legs had nice, wide hips and slender legs. Yachiru's face became flushed as her new lover stared down at her womanhood. Byakuya ran a finger ran along the slit of her labia before teasing her by having his finger explore the patch of pink hair neatly trimmed above her pussy. Despite her bold nature she was highly embarrassed at having Byakuya stare at her pussy. "Don't look…" she whimpered.

Byakuya silenced her with a deep kiss while he teased her womanhood. His own cock throbbed from looking at the woman's beautiful body. Part of him, the part that was coming unglued by the second, wanted to take Yachiru hard and fast. But he kept that devil on his shoulder under wraps; for now, at least. He slipped his tongue into Yachiru's as his finger probed her pink entrance. Yachiru's hands roamed his back as ecstasy poured over her. She'd been taught the birds and the bees by Unohana when she was younger but she'd never been taught that foreplay like this could be so intense. Her body tensed as Byakuya's digit slipped into her wet womanhood. Byakuya took in the woman's gasp as he explored her inner sanctum with his finger. An uncharacteristic smile spread across his face as he felt Yachiru's tight walls clamp down on him. His other hand caressed her cheek sweetly before kissing her lips again. He leaned forward and pressed himself against her, humming in content as her firm breasts pressed against his chest. Yachiru, having only known the pleasure of her hands when it came to the pleasures of the flesh, rolled her head back as Byakuya cupped her breast and squeezed.

"To think you were that nefarious child," Byakuya mused as he looked over Yachiru's beautiful body. "Who would've guessed you'd mature so beautifully," he whispered into her ear.

"Ohhhh…" Yachiru moaned, about to orgasm from the finger exploring her pussy. "Byakuya…" she reached down and palmed the underside of Byakuya's manhood, "I want you…." She looked at Byakuya with pleading eyes. "I need you…."

Byakuya himself was about to cave in to the pleasure building deep inside him. He gripped his cock and got in between her legs. "Are you sure, Yachiru?" he asked, wanting to know for certain the lieutenant knew what she was in for. When Yachiru gave him a nod he pressed the tip against her entrance. Yachiru gripped the sheets to the futon as her crush began to slowly push into her. Her breath hitched as he entered her. Byakuya pulled out before pushing back in, continuing this slow rhythm. When he came upon her barrier he gave a sharp thrust and claimed her womanhood.

"Ah!" Yachiru gasped, tears leaking from her crimson eyes. Looking down, Byakuya could see a tiny trickle of blood come from Yachiru's deflowered hole. Staying where he was inside her, he calmly leaned down and gently kissed the pinkette, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Relax…" he whispered. Yachiru opened up her eyes and looked into his dark eyes, finding comfort in them. She relaxed and nodded for him to continue.

Byakuya, remembering how it was when he deflowered Hisana, gave small, slow thrusts. Yachiru groaned from the pain as Byakuya pumped his thick cock in and out of her, small gasps and groans escaping her. She'd learned that her first time would hurt but this felt worse than most wounds she'd suffered. However, in the small instances of pain she began to feel something inside of her about to bloom like a budding flower: pleasure.

Sweat rolled down Byakuya's back as he pumped in and out of Yachiru's hot honeypot. So long had it been since he'd had sex he was caught by surprise when Yachiru's womanhood embraced him. His repressed desires became his driving instinct as he made love to Yachiru. His thrusts became faster and harder, his cock sliding deeper into Yachiru's deflowered hole. Soon the gasps and groans of pain coming from Yachiru began to gradually fade. Soon Yachiru began to spew a melody of moans and cries. Her hands cupped her breasts as she felt nothing but pure ecstasy pour over her, her eyes looking up at Byakuya with both love and lust.

Byakuya couldn't take anymore of Yachiru's beauty and remain himself anymore. He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the floor with his weight as he began to thrust faster into Yachiru. Yachiru's arms wrapped around Byakuya's neck and she cried out with each thrust. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she went, her body shaking in Byakuya's strong arms. Byakuya, not wanting anyone to hear them, silenced the woman with a deep kiss, lost in the feel of her tongue entwining with his. His hands joined hers in cupping her breasts. The man thumbed her hardened pink nipples to see her face twist in pleasure more. Yachiru's toes curled as the pleasure became more than she could bear. Holding onto Byakuya like a life preserver, she moaned into her lover's mouth as she came hard. Byakuya devoured her moans as she came around his cock. He stopped his thrusting and let Yachiru ride out her pleasure, drinking in the sight of her sex-face.

Once Yachiru's breathing had steadied, Byakuya started moving again. He leaned back up and gripped Yachiru's thin waist, rearing his hips back. The sound of skin slapping together made Yachiru's ears burn as the man fucked her with raw abandon. "Ah! Bya-Bya!" Yachiru cried out, using her old nickname for Byakuya. The man didn't know why but at the moment he adored that nickname as long as it came from her sweet lips. His eyes went to the girl's bouncing breasts before cupping them; Yachiru's legs wrapped around Byakuya's waist, keeping him inside her with her strong legs.

Yachiru's red eyes widened to their limit when she felt Byakuya rub against her G-spot. Her vision blurred as the man hit that spot inside her over and over again, driving Yachiru's wild. Byakuya grunted as he fucked the lieutenant, feeling his own climax building inside him. Leaning back down, he embraced Yachiru, dipping his tongue into her opened mouth. After exploring her mouth a little more, he gave several loud gasps as his hips began to move with a mind of their own; so caught up in the pleasure of Yachiru's body was he that he no longer had control over his own primal urges. "Yachiru…" he whispered, his face in front of hers. "I'm about to climax…."

"Inside!" Yachiru pleaded, her arms and legs wrapping around Byakuya tightly and not letting go. "Cum with me! Byakuya!" she threw her head back as she felt the bubble inside her about to pop. She pulled Byakuya into a bruising kiss as she came, her mind turning to mush as she experienced pure bliss in Byakuya's arms.

Byakuya moaned into the kiss as he released inside her. Yachiru rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt the man's burning hot essence fill her to the brim.

Tired and sweaty, the two Soul Reapers remained glued to each other, basking in each other's warmth. Finally, Byakuya pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He pulled the girl against his chest and ran his hand through her pink hair, kissing her forehead gently. "Yachiru?"

"Yes, Bya-Bya?" Yachiru looked up at the man and saw him smiling.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you sneaking into my room tomorrow night."

Giggling, Yachiru leaned up and kissed Byakuya's cheek. "Nothing would make me happier…." The two cuddled before Byakuya drew the covers back and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

And so began Byakuya's and Yachiru's secret relationship….

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This is a request by VariousStories.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemons! Adult Yachiru! Don't like, Don't Read! Bit OOCness!**

 _Yachiru's Night Out  
Chapter Two_

 _ **One Year Later….**_

Ever since she was small, Yachiru's biggest wish was to have a huge wedding, filled with friends (and candy). Her dream was to have her father lead her down the aisle while she was dressed in a beautiful white kimono, her father giving her away to the man she'd marry and would love forever.

…Yachiru was wondering if that was only a fantasy now.

A year had passed into her secret relationship with Byakuya Kuchiki and she felt tired. Not tired of Byakuya; she treasured every moment she spent in his arms. The two would always rendezvous late in the night to meet. Sometimes they would walk and talk through the quiet of the Kuchiki Manor gardens or they'd meet on the Sokyoku Hill and watch the Soul Society sleep. She was in love with Byakuya; that much was without a shadow of a doubt.

But the question remained in Yachiru's mind: did Byakuya love her?

At the moment she was sitting in her room, looking out the window. Her father was in the Rukon district hunting hollows with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Her first instinct was to send a message to Byakuya so they could meet together but for the first time she decided to use the moment to think clearly.

Grabbing a hairbrush, she combed her long, pink hair and frowned in the mirror. Yachiru could tell that Byakuya was opening his heart to her; something that many didn't even know he was capable of. However, what was beginning to frustrate her was the fact that he had yet to openly speak about his relationship to her. She'd longed to do something as simple as hold his hand in front of others. At first, having a secret relationship was thrilling to Yachiru. The secrecy made their intimate nights all the more romantic and breathtaking. But four months into their relationship she was beginning to grow tired of sneaking around and hiding.

She looked at a small mirror she had set up on her dresser and gripped her comb tight enough to crack the handle. "Is he ashamed of me?" she asked the young woman in the mirror. "Does he care about his status so much he thinks it'll shame him if he openly admits we're together?" Her ruby eyes watered with pain. Growing up, she'd learned about romance and relationships from the books that Nanao and Unohana gave her. "Love is something to be shouted from the rooftops…not whispered in hushed voices," she lamented before sitting up.

She picked up her zanpakuto and walked out the room. It was time for her and Byakuya to have a long talk. And she didn't care who heard it….

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **Squad Six; Byakuya's Office**

Byakuya was busy issuing troop deployments for the World of the Living when he heard a knocking on the door. "Enter," he said, not bothering to look up. Renji sat near him at his desk, scribbling on some paperwork. When the door opened, Byakuya looked up to see Yachiru walk into the room. "Yachiru?" he started before remembering that Renji was in the room. "Lieutenant Kusajishi, what is it?"

Yachiru scowled at her lover before giving a glance to Renji. The redheaded lieutenant looked on in confusion as his captain and fellow lieutenant stared at each other. "Um…Yachiru? What are you doing here?" he asked, somehow feeling the tension in the room.

"Renji," Byakuya addressed, not taking his eyes off Yachiru. "Could you give me and Lieutenant Kusajishi the room for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Um…sure, captain," Renji said before leaving the room. The door closed with a resounding click, which only made the silence between them even more uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here, Yachiru?" Byakuya asked, getting up from his desk. "You didn't send me a message saying you'd come over."

"I didn't," Yachiru said, continuing to scowl. She crossed her arms and turned away, bitterness starting to set in her heart. "Are you that afraid of people seeing us together?" she asked angrily.

Byakuya put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Yachiru, what's brought this about?" He could sense in the past few weeks that Yachiru was starting to become bitter towards him. Despite their romance, he didn't quite understand what was wrong. "Why are you so angry?"

Turning away, the pinkette looked out the window for a moment before turning back to her lover. "Byakuya, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Yachiru walked over to him and stared him straight in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

That question caught Byakuya off guard. Suddenly his mind flashed to several weeks ago when they'd met on the Sokyoku Hill….

 _ **Previously….**_

 _Yachiru hummed in contentment as she laid her head on Byakuya's shoulder. The two were lying on a blanket Byakuya had brought with him. The two looked out over the Soul Soceity and watched their home sleep, feeling the crisp air from on top the Sokyoku Hill. Beside the two was a book filled with poems that Yachiru had written. The girl had read them aloud to Byakuya while they enjoyed each other's presence._

 _It was quite shocking for Byakuya to learn early on in their relationship that Yachiru was quite the poet. On the outside, she was rough and quick-tempered. But Byakuya would quickly learn that on the inside was a woman who was sensitive and had a fondness for beauty and grace. Staring down at her, Byakuya could feel his heart beat faster as he took in the sight of her beautiful face._

 _The young woman looked up at her lover and softly caressed his cheek. She'd wanted to say the words she'd been longing to say and now she could finally say it. "Byakuya…I…" she leaned forward until her lips were but an inch away from Byakuya's. "I love you…."_

 _Suddenly Byakuya felt tongue-tied for the first time since he was a young man, when Yoruichi would flash him to get a reaction from him. He struggled to contain himself from hearing the girl confess her love for him. Memories of Hisana confessing her love to him came back to him and he found himself torn. Certainly he had feelings for Yachiru but for the first time since this began he found himself questioning whether or not he was spitting on his deceased wife's memory by saying "I love you" to another woman._

 _Regardless of what Byakuya's answer was, Yachiru was feeling so happy at finally confessing her love for Byakuya that she pressed her lips against his and embraced him tightly. Byakuya melted into the kiss and held her tight, his emotions conflicted…._

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Well?" Yachiru demanded, her anger growing at seeing Byakuya's hesitance. "I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki!" she said loudly. When Byakuya looked towards the door out of panic, Yachiru felt like she'd explode in anger. "Look at me!" she shouted.

"Yachiru!" Byakuya started. "You need to keep qu-"

"What I need is to finally tell people about us!" Yachiru said harshly. "I'm sick of lying to Kenny when I go out at night! I'm sick of having to hide behind a corner when we kiss and hear someone coming! I want to shout that we're in love from the rooftops. Instead I have to whisper it to myself when I'm alone!" Tears of pain and frustration fell from Yachiru's eyes as she took her anger out on Byakuya. "Is being with me, a lowly commoner from Kusajishi, so shameful for you that you refuse to acknowledge me as your lover?" she asked.

That last question hurt Byakuya. ' _How could she possibly think that?''_ he wondered. ' _I loved Hisana with all my heart and she came from the Rukon District.'_ He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Yachiru, listen to me, I'm not ashamed of you. I just-"

"No!" Yachiru turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You won't even answer a simple question. What am I to you, Byakuya? I wanted you to be a part of my life. But apparently you don't want me to be a part of yours!"

"Yachiru! Wait!"

Refusing to listen, Yachiru stomped out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Byakuya standing there in the middle of his office stunned. He sat down on his desk and buried his head in his hands. His heart felt like it'd been gauged out of his chest. "Yachiru…" he muttered, as if saying her name would cause her to come back and give him a chance to explain.

Yachiru's words had hurt worse than she thought. Deep down, Byakuya had kept his relationship with her secret because of the fact that part of him was ashamed. Not because he was having sexual relations with a commoner from Kusajishi, but because he didn't want others to think he was spitting on his wife's memory by courting another woman. It was a feeling that'd sat in the back of his mind until Yachiru confessed her love for him, when the conflict began to eat him away from the inside.

Opening up a drawer in his desk, Byakuya pulled out a tiny photo of Hisana. ' _Hisana…would you understand? Would you forgive me? For finding love in the heart of another woman?'_

The questions would plague him throughout the day and well into the night….

 _ **Later that night….**_

 __Byakuya tossed and turned in his bed. He felt terrible after what'd happened and his confliction traversed over into the depths of his dreams….

 _Byakuya was currently reliving his darkest moment. Before him stood Rukia dressed in white. She floated up to the top of the Sokyoku execution scaffold to where her life would come to an end. The Sokyoku erupted and became a firebird in front of her. Byakuya looked away, knowing how this would end. Ichigo Kurosaki would arrive to save her and then he'd fight him only to lose. He'd relived this nightmare several times and knew exactly what he was in for. Sometimes the dream was different though. A few times Ichigo had not shown up to save Rukia or it was Byakuya who'd won the day and killed the boy before choking the life out of Rukia with his bare hands like he said he would. Whenever Byakuya had this dream he took small comfort in the fact that it was a dream and nothing more._

 _…Except things were a bit differently this time around._

 _"BYAKUYA! HELP ME!"_

 _Byakuya's head snapped up, only to gasp in horror when he saw that it was no longer Rukia tied to the execution scaffold but Yachiru Kusajishi. "No!"_

 _He took a step forward, only for his fellow captains to bar his way. "What are you doing, Captain Kuchiki?" Unohana asked._

 _"Why are you attempting to stop this?" Soi-Fon demanded._

 _"MOVE!" Byakuya drew his sword and jumped up, determined to save Yachiru. He made it halfway before he was blocked by the Head-Captain._

 _"Captain Kuchiki, what is the meaning of this? You are the head of the Kuchiki Clan. What is she to the likes of you?" the old man demanded._

 _"OUT OF MY WAY!" Without thinking and without hesitation, Byakuya cut down his superior, charging up into the air past him before reaching Yachiru._

 _"Byakuya!" Yachiru smiled as her lover came to her. "You came!"_

 _"Hang on!" Byakuya held his sword up. "I'll free you in a moment!" Just as he was about to break the scaffold and save Yachiru, he heard a voice from behind him. It was a voice he thought he'd never hear again in this lifetime._

 _"Byakuya…."_

 _Turning around, Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw the shape of the Sokyoku. It wasn't in the form of a firebird but it had taken another form. "Hisana…" Byakuya whispered._

 _The massive effigy of the deceased Kuchiki stared down at her husband. "Why do you protect her?" she questioned. "Do you not love me anymore? Am I just a memory?"_

 _Byakuya stared at the Hisana Sokyoku before looking back at Yachiru. The young woman was crying from seeing Byakuya having to choose between her and Hisana. Turning back, Byakuya merely let go of his zanpakuto. Senbonzakura fell all the way to the ground below, shattering to pieces from the impact and a result of Byakuya's aching heart._

 _"Hisana…I love you…" Byakuya said. "That will never change. But," he turned back to Yachiru, "This girl…no, this woman has opened her heart to me and showed me kindness and understanding. My memory of you will never fade. But if I have sinned for loving another in your absence then judge me, not her."_

 _"What are you saying, Byakuya?" Hisana roared in anger._

 _A tear ran down Byakuya's face as he accepted the truth inside his heart. "I love Yachiru. I love her just as much as I loved you." He held his arms out in surrender and closed his eyes. If he had to die, then he'd die for someone he loved._

 _"BYAKUYA!" Yachiru screamed as the burning Hisana engulfed her husband in her fiery body. Despite knowing it was a dream, Byakuya still felt odd when he felt no heat whatsoever. Wondering if he had woken up, he opened his eyes…and saw Hisana floating in front of him. His wife was flesh and blood and was smiling at her husband. He also saw that Yachiru, the captains and the Sokyoku Hill were all gone. Before him, he and Hisana floated in a sea of white._

 _Husband and wife embraced each other. Byakuya held his wife tightly as the pain in his chest throbbed. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I am despicable…."_

 _"Wrong," Hisana whispered back, running a hand soothingly through her husband's hair. "You have the right to love who you choose. It was the same when we first wed. It is the same when you first took Yachiru into your arms." She pulled away from Byakuya and took hold of his hands, holding them close to her chest; it mirrored what Yachiru had done for him a year ago. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You and Yachiru love each other." She smiled warmly at Byakuya. "I would never begrudge you for finding love again. As long as you keep me close to your heart, I will always love you. Now and forever…."_

 _Byakuya, fighting back tears, wrapped his arms around his wife and wept with joy; her words had mended the hole in his heart. "I will never forget you. Nor will I ever stop loving you."_

 _"I know…" Hisana said softly before glowing brightly . "Go and love her, Byakuya. Love her with all your heart…."_

 _Out of desperation, Byakuya reached for his wife. He wanted to hold her one last time, to feel her in his arms once more. Sadly, as his hand touched hers, she faded away with a glow of bright light._

Byakuya sat up in bed, his body caked with cold sweat. Standing up, he removed his nightrobe and walked over to the small shrine for Hisana he'd made. Opening it, he stared at his wife's picture. The woman's words from his dream came back to him, filling his heart with comfort.

" _You have nothing to be ashamed of. You and Yachiru love each other. As long as you keep me close to your heart, I will always love you…._ "

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Byakuya sat down and took deep breaths. He knew what he had to do now. He had to prove to Yachiru that he cared for her and that he was not ashamed to be with her.

And he had a clear way of doing that.

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Squad Eleven: Sparring Grounds**

Yachiru sat on a bench and watched as Ichigo and Ikkaku sparred. After restoring his powers, Ichigo spent the next decade of his life being a Substitute Soul Reaper before deciding to become a full-fledged member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. When he'd came to the Soul Society for good, Orihime had come with him, the two having grown close and marrying several years after graduating high school. Currently he was the Third-Seat of their squad since Ikkaku stepped down to take the Fourth-Seat position.

Feeling miserable from her argument with Byakuya, Yachiru watched in boredom while sitting next to her father. Kenpachi could tell that something was troubling his daughter but experience had told him that prying wasn't the best thing to do. "Yachiru, you want to spar with Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked, wondering if a good fight would knock the depression out of Yachiru.

"No, Kenny…I don't want to fight today," she mumbled before staring up at the clouds in the sky. She hated clouds. Not only did they obstruct her stargazing but right now every cloud seem to look like Byakuya. Her misery magnified when she saw Byakuya looking down on her for the umpteenth time and she stood up. "Kenny, I'll be in my room…" she grumbled before walking away. Kenpachi, Ichigo and Ikkaku looked at the pinkette as she walked away. She got halfway across the sparring grounds when the gates opened up and a man strolled into the area. Yachiru's eyes widened with shock. "Bya-Bya?" she gasped. Until this moment, Byakuya never, _ever,_ came into her squad.

The mindblows kept on coming when she saw that Byakuya was smiling warmly. "Hello, Yachiru. I came to talk to you about yesterday." Standing in front of her, Byakuya did what he'd wanted to do all day and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I was foolish. I was so conflicted about my former wife I neglected how you felt. Please forgive me…" he whispered as he held her.

Tears ran down Yachiru's face as Byakuya held her in broad daylight. Burying her face into his chest, Yachiru sobbed with joy. "Apology accepted, Bya-Bya…."

The three Soul Reapers present stared at the scene with their jaws hanging. Kenpachi leapt to his feet and stomped his way over to the man holding his precious daughter. "What. THE FUCK! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kenpachi roared.

Looking up, Byakuya calmly looked Kenpachi in the eye. "Captain Zaraki, there's something Yachiru and I have been wanting to tell you." Looking back at Yachiru, he caressed her cheek tenderly before saying the words Yachiru had been dying to say herself. "We've been together for the past year."

Kenpachi thought his head was going to explode. Ichigo noticed how Kenpachi's long black hair was now standing up on end just from the shock alone. "Wait a minute…you mean…you two've…been _sleeping together!_ "

Yachiru opened her mouth and tried to explain. She could tell her father was a volcano about to erupt. "Kenny, we-"

"Yes. We have," Byakuya bluntly said.

The air was thick with tension as everyone waited for what Kenpachi would do….

 _ **Five minutes later….  
**_ **Squad Four**

Unohana was making her rounds when she saw Ichigo and Ikkaku running down the hallway, the two looking like they were running from the devil himself. "Ichigo, Ikkaku, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "My squad is not some playground!"

"Captain Unohana!" Ichigo panted when they reached her. "You guys have a fallout bunker or something?" he pleaded.

"A fallout bunker?" Unohana asked, puzzled.

"We need to find shelter…" Ikkaku insisted. "Quickly, before the whole Soul Society goes up in smoke!"

"What are you two going on about?!"

"Yachiru!" Ichigo started. "She-"

Everyone jumped when the captain of squad six suddenly crashed through the ceiling. Grunting, Byakuya sat up right before Kenpachi kicked in the wall in front of him. Unohana gaped when she saw the look on Kenpachi's face. The man's eye was literally red with rage.

Ichigo and Ikkaku hid behind Unohana like children hiding behind a couch while terrified of their arguing parents.

" _I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PERVERTED, SICK BASTARD!"_ Kenpachi roared at the top of his lungs. " _HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY YACHIRU!"_

Byakuya picked himself up and ran, hoping to find some way to calm Kenpachi down. Kenpachi took off after him. Everyone flinched when they rounded a corner and Kenpachi, not even bothering to slow down, slammed right into the wall and left a Kenpachi-sized hole in it.

"Oh dear," Unohana murmured while shaking her head. "It would seem that Byakuya has finally confessed his relationship to Yachiru…."

"Wait, Captain Unohana? You knew that Byakuya and Yachiru were dating?"

"Of course," Unohana said, staring at the carnage. "Yachiru confided in her affair with him about eleven months ago."

"ELEVEN MONTHS!"

"Yes," Unohana couldn't help but chuckled when she remembered Yachiru's face filled with joy as she told her of everything that's happened.

Ikkaku stepped out from behind her. "Should we try to stop them?"

"No, that wouldn't be wise," Unohana said. "I'm sure Captain Zaraki will tire out in a bit."

 _CRASH!_

"…Eventually…."

 _ **Later that Night….**_

Byakuya was sitting on his futon while nursing his wounds. Kenpachi had not stopped in his relentless assault to kill him. Only when the Head-Captain himself intervened did the man's rampage ended. The two men were forced to sit down and talk things over. Byakuya had thought that Kenpachi was going to throttle him but once he'd calmed down the man realized that in the past year Yachiru had become more happy thanks to Byakuya. Which was good because Byakuya had something to ask Kenpachi….

The window opened and Yachiru slipped into room. As soon as she saw Byakuya she threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I was so worried! I thought Kenny would kill you!"

Running a hand through her hair soothingly, Byakuya gently calmed the girl down. "I'm perfectly fine, Yachiru. Just got a few flesh wounds, that's all. Your father and I were able to work everything out."

Letting go of him, Yachiru sat down in front of him, her knees touching his. "I can't belive you did that out of the blue!"

Smiling, Byakuya took hold of Yachiru's hands. "I owed it to you. I'm sorry for ever making you think I was ashamed to be seen with you." Yachiru gasped as the stoic man she'd come to call her lover pulled her into his lap. Their noses touched as they stared each other in the eyes. "Yachiru, there's something that I want to say to you."

"Bya-Bya?" Yachiru whispered; suddenly it was like that fateful first night all over again.

Byakuya leaned forward and his lips grazed Yachiru's. "I love you."

The kiss between them was the most passionate Yachiru had in her entire life. Her tongue mingled with Byakuya's while her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her eyes widened when Byakuya laid her down on the futon and started to rip off her clothes. This was so sudden for her; Byakuya had never acted so lustfully before.

It didn't take very long for Byakuya to remove her clothes before shedding his own. Tonight, he wasn't the head of the Kuchiki Clan. He wasn't the captain of Squad Six. Tonight, he was simply Byakuya Kuchiki, a man who wanted to be with the woman he loved. He threw himself on top of Yachiru and kissed her passionately, his hands roaming her. Yachiru cooed and moaned as Byakuya worked his way down her front, kissing her pink nipples before licking them. "Bya-Byaaaaa…" Yachiru slurred as her lover squeezed her breasts tenderly. She gripped the futon as Byakuya wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and sucked on it hard; Yachiru's back arched in response and her thigh brushed against Byakuya's throbbing cock.

Byakuya continued to kiss his way down until he reached between Yachiru's legs. Spreading them wide, Byakuya spread open Yachiru's pink petals and began to lick her dripping hole. "Bya-Bya!" Yachiru gasped, putting her hands on her face as the blood rushed to her head. "Stop! That's so dirty!" In all the times they'd been together, Byakuya had never given Yachiru oral sex; it'd always been the other way around.

"Dirty?" Byakuya smirked, wiping her juices from his lips. "Nothing can be further from the truth." He went back to eating the young pinkette out. Yachiru lifted her legs up until her feet pointed up to the ceiling, her body in heaven as Byakuya licked her pussy. Byakuya drank Yachiru's juices like it was sweet nectar. His tongue wormed his way into her cooch, licking all of her most sensitive spots.

Yachiru groaned lewdly as she gushed, lying on her shoulders with her ass stuck in the air. "Bya-Bya!" she cried out, biting down on her lower lip to try to suppress the loud moans. Byakuya laid her back down onto her back and traced her lips with a finger. "You don't have to worry about holding it in anymore," Byakuya whispered into her ear. "I've set up a soundproof Kidô barrier so we can be in peace."

The man's hand stroked his cock, already dripping with pre-cum. Sitting down cross-legged, he lifted the woman with his strong arms and sat her on his lap, the thick head of his cock pressing against her wet honeypot.

When Yachiru kissed Byakuya next she could taste herself on his lips and it made her head spin. "Ohhhh…" she moaned when they separated, only for Byakuya to lower Yachiru down onto his manhood. Yachiru panted as she felt her pussy stretch around him. She was so wet that she practically gushed all over the man's balls by the time he was fully sheated inside her. This was a first for Yachiru; Byakuya had never let her be on top. Gripping his shoudlers she planted her feet on the ground and lifted herself up. Moans escaped Byakuya's lips as Yachiru's womanhood moved around him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her down to spear her on his cock. The two found a sensual rhythm in moments with Yahciru lifting herself up only for Byakuya to pull her back down. Yachiru's breasts bounced wildly in front of his face. "Oh Bya-Bya! You're amazing!" she gasped. She rolled her hips and watched as her lover's face twisted with pleasure. The man buried his face in Yachiru's tits, his hands gripping the young woman's rear before he began to thrust up into her tight cunt. Yachiru's spine tingled with sensation as Byakuya reached further into her pussy, hitting every single sensitive spot inside her.

"Yachiru…" Byakuya took his face out of her tits and laid down on his back. Yachiru nodded and started to resume her bouncing. Her hands joined Byakuya's and their fingers intertwined in a tender gesture. The man watched as his lover sheathed his cock over and over again, her tight walls constricting him nicely. "I'm close," he muttered, taking in the look of Yachiru's lust-filled face as she rode him like a stallion.

"Me too!" Yachiru's head rolled back as ecstasy swarmed over her, her body moving out of control. "So…good! SO…GOOD!" she cried out. One of her hands let go of Byakuya's to rub her clit. Her toes curled as she gushed around Byakuya's cock. "Byakuya! BYAKUYA!"

Sitting up, Byakuya once more buried his face in Yachiru's cleavage, moaning into her soft puppies as he exploded inside her. Yachiru melted in Byakuya's arms as his cum filled her womb, love and lust flowing through her as she sat in his lap, wrapped in his arms. Once Byakuya had finally released the last spurt of hot cum inside her, he looked up and caressed Yachiru's cheek. "I love you, Yachiru."

"I love you too, Byakuya."

The two kissed sweetly for a moment. Byakuya lifted Yachiru off of him and laid her down next to him before he stood up. He walked to a dresser and grabbed the object laying on it. Walking back to Yachiru, he laid down next to her and pulled her close, her head laying on his shoulder. "Yachiru, I've something to ask of you…."

"Yes, Bya-Bya?" For a moment, Yachiru wondered why he was so silent….

Then Byakuya took her hand and slid an engagement ring onto her finger. "Will you be my wife?" he asked. "I talked it over with your father and my clan. We can have the wedding in less than a week." He'd already discussed it with the clan elders, who were actually okay with him marrying a powerful lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. They were just glad that Byakuya was finally taking another wife.

Yachiru looked at the ring, wondering if this was real. When the shock wore off she hugged Byakuya and buried her face in his shoulder. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Smiling, Byakuya held his new fiancée, holding her long into the night….

 _ **One week later….  
**_ **Kuchiki Manor Garden**

It was a dream come true for Yachiru. All of her friends had gathered in the Kuchiki manor grounds to see her marry. In front of her was Byakuya, dressed in his finest Kimono. Renji stood nearby as his best man.

Yachiru's heart fluttered as she wore a white kimono with a large hood, courtesy of Unohana. Taking her father's arm, she was led down the aisle to her awaiting husband.

She cried tears of joy the entire walk there, her fantasy come true. She was no longer Yachiru Kusajishi anymore.

She was Yachiru Kuchiki, wife of Byakuya Kuchiki.

And she couldn't be happier….

 _The End_

 **A.N.: As always please R &R.**


End file.
